prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
Circus Pierrot Yellow Coord
(サーカスピエロイエロー) is a Pop-type coord from the brand Girl's Yell. It resembles the Circus Ringmaster Orange Coord, Circus Heroine Coord, Circus Ringmaster Coord, Circus Pierrot Coord, Circus Heroine Pink Coord, and the Circus Ringmaster Blue Coord. User Appearance Tops A glittery split top of orange, white, and ark blue, lined in gold to accent the three straps at the middle of the torso. On the sides are glittery black, yellow, orange, and silver diamonds, and sticking out from the bottom is a layer of white fabric with gold lining. Covering the chest is white and ruffled orange fabric, and the lapel is split into two seconds, the top half is made from white fur while the bottom half is glittery dark blue and yellow. On the right of the fur section is a ten-point star on a gold ribbon with a skinny line pattern. Hanging from the back is a short orange and black diamond tile cape lined in gold, and at the neck is a white ruffled fabric collar with a goldenrod bow-tie that has a singular tail decorated by gold dot chains, one of which has stars on it. At the middle is a gem ten-point star, and across the bow is a pattern of yellow and white diamonds. Included are white gloves, one is opera length with a diamond pattern on the side of the arm, the other is wrist-length with a glittery goldenrod cuff trim with layers of frilly white and gold fabric. On the side is an ornament and covering the arm is white and yellow vertical stripe fabric. Both have gold lace around the top, the sleeve having gold diamonds hanging from it. Pants A pair of puffy half-pants, one side is black and the other white. On each side are two large glittery diamonds lined in gold, coming in black and orange for one leg, yellow and silver for the other. Hanging from the white waistband is glittery dark blue fabric lined in gold with three buttons on each side surrounded two twisted straps. Glittery gold fabric resembling a cape hangs around the side and back with gold lining and dangles from the front and back. Around the bottom is yellow ornate print. Sticking out from the back corner is ruffled white and orange fabric. Shoes A pair of white boots with a gold sole and spherical striped heel. One foot is yellow and the other orange, both with a glittery silver section with a row of gold buttons going down the middle. The flap-style cuff is lined in gold and colored opposite of the shoe. The upper-leg is white with a diamond pattern coming in glittery yellow and orange, with a gold stud at each corner. The glittery dark blue flap cuff is lined in gold. Included is a black knee-sock with gold lace cuff, strands hanging from it, and a garter strap, while the other leg gains a striped stocking. Accessory A white mini-hat with a triangle pattern of orange, yellow, and white around the top and a glittery goldenrod band around the middle. The top has glittery silver and gold lining, matching the rim, and circling the hat is a gold dot and star chain. On the corner is a fluffy white pom-pom, and at the middle of the band is a gold flower. Game is a Pop Super Rare Coord from the brand Girl's Yell. It first appeared in 2019 Series Promotional Coords. Image Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Modal_04.png IMG 20190909 095950.jpg Anime Screenshots Anime Screenshots Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Pop Coord Category:Super Rare Coord Category:Girl's Yell Category:2019 Series Promotional Coords